The Destiny
by Mizukichan Aino Yuki
Summary: <html><head></head>Teman itu melindungi kita. Teman itu ada saat kita membutuhkannya. Teman itu tempat kita mencurahkan hati. Tapi, mengapa artian teman bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak seperti itu?/Canon verse. Don't Like Don't Read. Semi Hiatus.</html>


Teman itu melindungi kita. Teman itu ada saat kita membutuhkannya. Teman itu tempat kita mencurahkan hati. Tapi, mengapa artian teman bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak seperti itu?

Baginya, teman itu sampah. Teman itu pengganggu. Teman itu tidak berguna. Sehingga, ia lebih memilih hidup seorang diri dikegelapan dan menjadikan kesepian sebagai temannya daripada bersama orang-orang yang hangat dan rindu padanya.

Tapi percaya atau tidak, hidupnya berubah setelah ia mengenal orang yang sama sepertinya. Kesepian.

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto (kalau punya saya, Hinata ga akan saya buat menderita)**

**Pairing : Sasuhina (mungkin akan ada Naruhina dibeberapa chapter)**

**Genre : Romance, Angst(bingung mau kasih genre apa)**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : Canon verse, OOC, Typo(s), abal, dan kekurangan lainnya.**

**Hai Minna-san! Kichan kembali lagi nih*plak. Gomen kalo Kichan udah nelantarin fic Kichan yang judulnya The Fast and Furious : Konoha Drift.. Soalnya ada banyak kendala sih. Terus sekarang Kichan publish fic baru padahal yang satu aja belum selesai.. hehehe.. hanya menyalurkan imajinasi. Yosh! Kita mulai aja . . .**

**Mizukichan Aino Yuki present :**

**The Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

"Sasuke, kumohon. Banyak yang merindukanmu. Kumohon, kembalilah ke desa dan mulai hidupmu dari awal." pinta Naruto. Ya, sekarang ia sedang berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Tidak sendiri, karena ia bersama Sakura, Kakashi, dan Hinata. Mengapa mereka berada disini? Mudah saja. Mereka tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke saat perjalanan pulang selesai dari misi di Kirigakure. Tepatnya, di dekat sungai perbatasan antara Kirigakure dan Desa Oto yang tidak jauh dari Konoha.

"Tidak. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi." Sasuke tidak peduli dengan empat pasang mata yang menatapnya nanar. Menatap seakan rindu dan ingin memeluknya. Tak tersentuhkah hatinya? Angin bertiup menerbangkan beberapa helai daun Momiji yang gugur. Menerbangkan rasa kasih dihati Sasuke yang entah pergi kemana.

"Apa perang dunia ninja dulu belum membuatmu cukup? Apa perang yang kita lakukan dulu tidak membuatmu lelah?" suara Naruto meninggi. Kenapa harus begini? Kenapa Sasuke belum mau pulang setelah jatuh banyak korban untuk dirinya? Sungguh, Naruto lelah. Semua lelah. Mengapa harus perang?

Apa tak ada cara lain selain perang? Sungguh, Naruto tak ingin perang. Tapi, ia juga ingin Sasuke kembali. Lantas ia harus apa? Berdiam diri dan menunggu Sasuke pulang dengan sendirinya? Naruto bahkan berani bersumpah itu tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Apa dengan pulang keluargaku bisa hidup kembali? Apa dengan pulang Itachi bisa bangkit kembali?" suara Sasuke ikut meninggi. Sedih. Sakit. Seperti itulah hatinya saat mengingat keluarganya. Seperti sekarang ini. Rasa sakitnya begitu menusuk. Seperti mencabik dan mengorek ke dalam jantungnya. Rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia ungkapkan. Rasa sakit yang selalu membuatnya membenci orang lain. Rasa sakit abadi. Seperti api Amaterasu yang ia punya.

"Kami tidak menginginkan keluargamu mati, Sasuke." Kakashi bersuara. Ia lelah. Bosan. Mengapa begitu sulit memberinya pengertian?

"Tapi Konoha yang membuat mereka mati. Dan mengapa sekarang aku harus kembali ke tempat penyebab kematian keluargaku?"

Hening .

"Mengertilah, Sasuke. Kami semua menginginkanmu pulang. Kami mohon, lupakanlah semua rasa bencimu." Sakura bersuara. Air mata telah jatuh dan membuat jalur dipipinya.

Ingin sekali ia menyadarkan Sasuke akan keputusannya. Ia bingung. Terjerat diantara hati dan kesetiaannya sebagai seorang ninja Desa Konoha. Itu sulit.

"Apa yang bisa kau mengerti, Sakura? Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat keluargamu sendiri dibunuh di depan matamu."

Sakura kaget. Ia mengerti. Ia selalu mencoba mengerti Sasuke. Lebih dari itu, ia bahkan merasakan rasa sakitnya. Instingnya sebagai seorang ninja haruslah lebih tajam dari sebuah pisau daging.

"Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan tegas. Ia ingin kepastian. Bukan perang tapi kepastian. Tapi jika kepastian itu haruslah didapat dengan perang, ia tidak akan ragu-ragu untuk berada di garis depan menuntut kepastian dari Sasuke. "Apa kau tidak rindu pada teman-temanmu?" sorot mata Naruto masih menunjukkan ketegasan. Sekarang, ia tidak akan memohon tapi menuntut.

"Kegelapan dan kesepian adalah temanku sekarang. Sekarang menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku pergi." Sasuke menatap Naruto tajam. Ia ingin pergi dan tidak pernah berurusan dengan mereka lagi.

Naruto tak bergeming. Ia masih dalam posisinya-menghadang Sasuke. Beginikah akhir dari persahabatan mereka? Tidak. Naruto tidak mau. Ia ingin Sasuke pulang dan menjalin persahabatan mereka kembali. Setidaknya itu yang sekarang ia pikirkan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana?"

"Kurasa itu berarti tawaran perang untukku." Sasuke menarik pedang kusanaginya. Jika perang membuatnya bebas, ia rela untuk berperang seumur hidup.

Naruto pun sama. Cakra sudah berkumpul di telapak tangannya. Ia siap jika harus berperang dengan Sasuke. Selalu siap. Sakura tak kuat melihatnya. Ia terus menangis dengan menutupi mukanya dengan telapak tangan. Berat jika harus memilih antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementara Kakashi, ia hanya menatap nanar kearah kedua mantan muridnya-tentu saja karena Naruto telah menjadi ninja yan hebat dan Sasuke yang seorang missing-nin kelas S.

Tak pernah sebelumnya terpikir dibenaknya kalau akhirnya begini. Murid-muridnya yang harus berperang satu sama lain, membuat hatinya sakit. Apa ia gagal sebagai seorang guru? Pertanyaan yang selalu muncul dibenaknya. Menghantuinya.

"Tu-tunggu!" sebuah suara lembut menghentikan mereka. Kaget. Terkejut. Itu yang sepertinya dirasakan mereka. Ah! Kita hampir melupakan satu orang lagi, andai saja tadi ia tidak bersuara. Hinata yang daritadi melihat semua kejadian, berjalan ke depan. Terkadang langkahnya tersendat karena gugup sekaligus takut.

"Ku-kurasa ada cara lain untuk membawa U-uchiha-san pulang." Hinata mendongak untuk melihat Naruto dan Sasuke. "Tanpa kekerasan." tambahnya, memelan.

Jangan perang lagi, batin Hinata. Ia tidak mau melihat jatuh korban lagi. Ia lelah melihat banyak darah menggenang di tanah. Itulah mengapa ia selalu dianggap lemah. Lemah? Sepertinya bukan kata-kata yang tepat. Lembut. Ya, itu lebih tepat. Ia terlalu lembut untuk menghabisi lawannya. Ia terlalu lembut untuk menggunakan jurus-jurus mematikannya. Ia terlalu lembut terhadap orang yang seharusnya ia bunuh.

Dan sekarang, ia terlalu lembut untuk membiarkan perang tidak terjadi. Apapun yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menghentikan perang, akan ia lakukan. Karena hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan-menurutnya.

"Dia benar. Tak ada gunanya kita berperang." Sasuke memasukkan kembali pedang kusanaginya ke dalam sarung pedangnya.

"Apa itu berarti kau mau pulang, Sasuke?" mata Naruto sudah berbinar bahagia. Cakra ditangannya pun perlahan mengecil dan menghilang. Sakura yang mendengarnya, mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan pulang."

"Kalau begitu, lebih baik kita berperang!" Naruto kembali mengumpulkan cakra ditangannya. Ia merasa lebih terhormat kalau harus membawa Sasuke dengan perang terlebih dahulu daripada membiarkannya pergi.

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan pulang. . . dengan tangan kosong."

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Apa maksudnya? Tangan kosong?

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku mau sandra. Seorang sandra."

"Untuk apa! Kau sudah tau kami tidak akan mengkhianatimu!"

"Aku butuh seorang sandra untuk penjamin. Kalau kalian masih mau membunuhku, sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan membunuh sandraku dulu." Sasuke berkata dengan tenang tanpa melihat ekspresi dari empat orang di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau masih belum mempercayai kami, Sasuke? Tapi, kenapa. . .?" teriak Sakura. Hatinya seolah tercabik. Mengapa Sasuke belum mempercayai mereka?

"Aku butuh seorang sandra wanita. Kukira wanita sangat penting bagi Konoha. Selain itu, ia harus seorang yang berpengaruh bagi Konoha. Aku akan membawanya sebulan bersamaku dan tak langsung pulang ke Konoha. Untuk berjaga kalau dia seorang mata-mata." kata Sasuke yang seolah mengacuhkan perkataan Sakura. "Setelah sebulan, aku akan pulang ke Konoha dengan membawanya. Tapi, dia tetap harus tinggal bersamaku sebagai penjamin. Sesuai waktu yang kutentukan." tambahnya.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadikan Sakura sandra, aku tidak akan mem-"

"Aku tak butuh dia." Sasuke memotong perkataan Naruto. "Aku ingin dia sandraku." tambahnya sembari menengok ke arah Hinata yang ketakutan.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sasuke dan membulatkan mata seketika. Kakashi dan Sakura pun sama terkejutnya. Apa yang Sasuke maksud adalah. . . Hinata?

Hinata bingung. Bingung kenapa harus dia? Dia bukan shinobi yang hebat, bahkan banyak yang menganggapnya lemah. Ia tidak cantik seperti Sakura ataupun seksi seperti Ino. Ia juga tidak pemberani seperti Tenten. Tapi kenapa harus dia? Apa mungkin karena ia terlalu lemah sehingga ia dijadikan sandra?

"Kalian kira aku tak tahu kalau dia adalah calon pewaris Hyuuga. Klan yang berpengaruh bagi Konoha. Tentu itu sangat menguntungkan bagiku." Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekat kearah Hinata.

Hyuuga. Ya, tentu saja. Tak akan ada yang mengenal Hinata kalau bukan nama depannya. Nama keluarganya. Nama klannya.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau kalian menolak, itu tidak masalah bagiku. Aku ada dipihak yang menguntungkan dan kalian tidak." Sasuke berhenti dengan tatapan terus mengarah kearah Hinata.

"Tapi aku-"

"Naruto! Jangan!" teriakan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. "Hinata teman kita." tambahnya.

Naruto bingung. Ia harus memilih antara ya atau tidak. Bagaimanapun Hinata adalah temannya. Ia telah mengorbankan semua untuk Naruto. Masih teringat jelas oleh Naruto bagaimana pengakuan Hinata waktu invansi Pain. Sekarang, mungkin Hinata sangat berarti baginya, tapi ia ingin Sasuke juga pulang. Ini sulit! Sangat sulit.

"Aku. . .aku. . ." Naruto menatap sendu kearah Hinata. Hanya anggukan yang diberikan Hinata kepada Naruto. "Maafkan aku, Hinata."

"Naruto!" Sakura dan Kakashi tak menyangka Naruto akan berbuat seperti ini. Apa ambisinya untuk membawa pulang Sasuke menyebabkannya untuk mengorbankan orang lain? Tidak. Bukan orang lain. Tapi. . . teman?

_Tak apa, Naruto-kun_

"Keputusan yang tepat. . . Dobe."

Selanjutnya, Sasuke dengan cepat sudah berada di belakang Hinata. Hal terakhir yang Hinata lihat adalah Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan Sakura yang menangis. Selanjutnya, ia merasakan rasa yang sedikit linu di tengkuknya dan akhirnya semua gelap.

_Naruto-kun. . ._

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Padahal fic satu lagi belum selesai tapi udah bikin fic lain*plak. Oke, Kichan ga akan banyak omong sekarang. Segala jenis review Kichan terima, bahkan flame sekalipun. Tapi, tolong yang membangun dan dengan alasan yang jelas^^**

**Review? **


End file.
